Correspondances
by moajackspa
Summary: Albus et James écrivent des lettres à leur famille de Poudlard à propos de leurs petites vies passionnantes ... contient du Teddy, du Scorpius, du Lily.
1. Quel soulagement

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici ma première fic Harry Potter basé sur la première année de Albus Severus Potter. (Et de son frère James, pour mettre un peu d'humour). Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Mercredi 3 septembre 2017, Poudlard

Chère maman, cher papa

Je suis à Gryffondor ! Quel soulagement ! J'avais tellement peur de me retrouver à Serpentard ! Mais non, le choipeaux m'a directement envoyé à Gryffondor sans aucune hésitation ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux !

Evidemment James était particulièrement déçu car il aurait adoré me taquiner : « Quel nul, toute la famille est à Gryffondor mais toi t'es à Serpentard ! » Enfin bon, il n'en n'aura pas à l'occasion et j'en suis bien content.

Pour l'instant tout se passe très bien. J'étais sûr qu'Hagrid ne nous montrerait pas des dragons dès le premier cours contrairement à ce que James m'a assuré. Je n'aurai jamais du le croire, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver tête à tête avec un Magyar à Pointe ! Bref, Mcgonagall est une super directrice et prof ! Elle m'a dit que j'étais très doué pour la métamorphose ! En revanche je ne comprends rien à rien en potions! Je crois que j'ai hérité de ta nullité en potions Papa ! En plus le prof, Mr Saour ne peut pas me blairer et il m'a déjà donné une retenue juste parce que j'avais fait exploser mon chaudron ! James a grande joie de se moquer de moi à ce propos car il excelle en cette matière et le prof l'adore ! Ce qui est plutôt étonnant car ce prof est le directeur de Serpentard. Finalement, c'est peut-être James qui aurait pu aller dans cette maison ! Ce que d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer !

Je me suis fait des amis qui sont très sympas. Un est né-moldu, et l'autre est sang mêlé. Nous sommes donc un groupe de quatre avec Rose. Ils sont hyper sympas ! Peut-être que je pourrai les inviter à venir pendant les vacances ? Si oui, ce serait vraiment super ! Mais James piquerait sa crise …

Par ailleurs, Scorpius Malefoy est comme son père ! Il est arrogant et manipulateur ! Il se vante d'avoir rencontré le _Harpies de Holyhead_ alors que c'est complètement faux ! Maman me l'aurait dit si elle avait vu une tête blonde avec un air de Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas le supporter et James aussi ! La guerre des Potter / Malefoy va recommencer ! Ca risque d'être intéressant. Dommage que Lily ne soit pas là, elle se saurait donnée à cour joie de détester Malfoy.

Bon, je vous laisse, je dois finir ma rédaction de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal (1000 mots dès le troisième jour, c'est un peu beaucoup)

Bisous

Al

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre un peu court mais je posterai le prochain vite. Je suis très inspirée par cette fic!**

**Une petite review? Juste une seule? Rien qu'une petite: S'il vous plait? Ah les reviews, quelle drogue!**

**Jack Sparrow vous salue !**


	2. Ca devient lassant

**Deuxième Chapitre en une heure. (applaudissements s'il vous plait)**

**Je sais pas si ce chapitre est compréhensible, en tout cas, je me comprends lol. C'est l'essentiel.**

**Oh, j'ai oublié de présicer dans le premier chapitre : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous, sans exception à la merveilleuse, talentueuse, génie, géniale (bon stop avec les compliments) J.K Rowling !!! J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me donne Remus ou Teddy !!!! = ^^**

**Bonne lecture (si vous me lisez)**

* * *

Vendredi 5 septembre 2017

Papa, Maman

Vous avez l'honneur de recevoir des nouvelles de votre fils préféré, moi, James Sirius Potter.

Je suis pratiquement sur que Al a déjà du vous écrire dès le premier jour (espèce de poule mouillée) pour vous raconter sa vie barbante. Oui, il est _malheureusement_ à Gryffondor. Dommage, j'aurai tellement aimé le voir pleurer.

Au fait, vous savez que c'est un gros nul en potions ! Mouhahahahaha ! Quelle quiche ! C'est tellement facile ! Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi nul ! Il parait qu'il s'est fait collé dès le premier cours ! Il a du faire pipi dans sa culotte. Oh oui pauvre Albus, lui qui est si sage et si discipliné …

Par ailleurs, les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch se déroulent demain matin à 8 heures (arghhh, mais comment je vais faire pour me lever aussi tôt ???). Enfin bon, j'espère, en fait non, je suis sûr que je vais être pris pour attrapeur ! Et comme je suis sur de devenir le prochain attrapeur, mon papa chéri, d'amour, que j'aim, est-ce que tu pourras m'acheter un Super Eclair de Feu ? S'il te plait ! (yeux de chiens mouillés de moi). Si tu me l'offres, je jure que je n'embêterai plus jamais Al. En fait non, j'aime trop me moquer de lui. Et puis, je lui ai aussi conseillé de se présenter aux sélections de Quidditch demain. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est pas un mauvais gardien.

Oh et puis vous avez entendu la dernière blague de l'année ? Scorpius Malefoy a rencontré maman lors d'un match de Quidditch ! (moi me roulant par terre) Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Maman ne lui aurait même pas adressé la parole s'il était venu à un de ses matchs ! En tout cas, je ne peux pas le supporter. Al le déteste aussi. C'est bien un des seul points commun qu'on partage. On va lui en faire baver ! Papa, tu m'autorises à lui envoyer des Crèmes-Canaris ? Tu imagines un Malefoy, tout jaune avec des plumes qui lui sort par le derrière en train de caqueter comme un poulet dans sa salle commune ? Le honte assurée !

Ah, et j'ai oublié de vous dire, hum, hum, j'aidéjà5heuresderetenuesàcausedeRusard. Vous avez du comprendre… Mais c'est pas de ma faute enfin! Si il n'était pas aussi stupide, il aurait compris que ces « chocolats » étaient des pastilles de Gerbes ! Et puis vous allez vous demander comment il à su que c'était moi c'est ça ? Euh, eh bien, j'ai (sans faire exprès) laissé une carte où il y avait écrit J.S.P. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas malin mais on avait fait un pari avec Teddy, 3 chocogrenouilles, que Rusard ne devinerait pas que c'était moi. Manque de pot, ce crétin de concierge a montré la carte à McGonagall et ELLE, comme elle est intelligente, elle a su que c'était moi. J'ai fait perdre 30 points à ma maison mais en ai gagné 50 car j'ai réussi à faire parfaitement une potion d'Enflure ! Mr Saour est un super prof ! Il m'adore (étonnant n'est-ce pas ?)Et puis, vous avez entendu ce que m'a dit Al ? Que c'était peut-être moi qui aurais du aller à Serpentard ? Mais il rigole ou quoi ? Chez nous, c'est Gryffondor ou rien ! Humph. Pour la peine, je crierai dans la salle commune qu' Al dort toujours avec son nounours.

Bref, j'ai toujours les mêmes profs. McGonagall me déteste toujours autant mais elle ne peut pas nier que je suis surdoué et que je réussis en toutes les matières. Et toc ! Quelle chance d'avoir un fils aussi talentueux, n'est-ce pas ? Contrairement à Al, qui est TELLEMENT nul en potions. Non mais vraiment …

Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Non mais 8 heures de matin ? A quoi Teddy pensait ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Et puis au fait ça marche toujours autant entre lui et Vic, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (Bisous, bisous … Et plus si affinités)

Faites un ENORME bisous à Lily de ma part et dites lui que j'essaierai de lui écrire bientôt.

James Sirius Potter, votre fils prodige.

P.S : J'ai eu un Optimal (ça devient lassant à la fin) en DCFM. Papa, tu m'apprendras à faire un Patronus ?

* * *

**Une Review, une review! **

**moajackspa(rrow)**


	3. Vous ne devinerez jamais !

**Wow, Troisième Chapitre, je suis VRAIMENT inspirée !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. *Soupir de désespoir* (Remuuuus ^^)**

* * *

Dimanche 7 septembre 2017

Papa, Maman,

Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Allez, je vous laisse deux petites minutes pour réfléchir. Vous ne savez pas ? Eh bien voilà, je suis pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Génial non ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand Teddy m'a annoncé que j'étais choisi ! Vous imaginez ? J'ai devancé des gars de 5ème année qui font deux fois ma taille! Je suis super content !

James aussi a été sélectionné comme attrapeur. Il fait un peu la tête car je lui ai piqué la vedette. (Ben oui, il voulait être le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe sauf que maintenant c'est moi). Alors, il ne me parle plus trop. Mais je m'en fiche maintenant car plus personne ne se moque de moi. Par exemple, hier soir, James s'est mis debout sur une table dans la salle commune et a crié à tout le monde que je dormais encore avec Hedwige. Je m'attendais à une explosion de rire général mais en fait toutes les filles sont venue vers moi et m'ont dit : « Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Il est comment ton ours en peluche ? ». J'aurai du prendre la tête de James en photo à ce moment là. Papa, tu te serais roulé par terre. Eh oui, le grand James Potter s'est fait détrôné ! Mais je ne veux pas devenir roi. Je suis bien comme ça avec mes amis, Rose, Ed, Luke et Yoyo. Pas besoin d'avoir une horde de fans derrière soi. Déjà que tout le monde se retourne parce que je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Et puis, Lily, je suis désolé ! J'ai totalement oublié de te citer dans ma dernière lettre, j'avais tellement de chose à faire ! Tu m'en veux encore ? Je suis affreusement désolé. Pardonnes moi. Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles et vite !

Dernière information. Je me débrouille bien dans toutes les matières sauf en potions (évidemment). J'ai même eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie avec Binns ! Qui à dit que les gobelins étaient ennuyeux ? McGonagall m'adore toujours un point et elle m'a même accordé 10 points pour la maison.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'entends Teddy qui râle à cause de mon retard pour l'entrainement . Il est super cool pourtant comme préfet !

Au fait, comment va la famille?

Al, futur champion de Quidditch

P.S : Comment je vais faire pour les matchs et les entrainements, je n'ai pas de balai. Je ne vais quand même pas utiliser les vieilles Comètes de l'école qui étaient déjà là lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard ?

* * *

**Aller, je demande encore une fois, même si je sais que je n'en recevrai pas à 23h43 du soir. Une review ? Même une minuscule me suffirait.**

**Yohoho, nous sommes de jolis pirates**


	4. Je suis fier de toi

**Me revoilà ! **

**Alors, déjà, BONNES VACANCES ! (pour ceux qui sont en vacances –ce qui est mon cas =P)**

**Ensuite, je voulais remercier mes deux reviewers !**

**Comme réponse (qui est interdit^^), effectivement, McGonagall est toujours à Poudlard car j'avais horriblement la flemme de créer un professeur de métamorphose + un nouveau directeur. Alors, voilà, McGonagall est dans ma fic. Ensuite, Teddy est également présent car je l'adore et que il va faire quelques petites bêtises digne de Tonnks. Enfin, Al est autorisé à passer les épreuves étant donné que son père était première année quand il a été sélectionné. Donc, maintenant, les capitaines laissent une chance aux premiers années prometteurs. Et deuxièmement, à la demande d'une review anonyme, je vais faire des lettres des autres membres de la famille. (Enfin je vais essayer)**

**Et puis pour l'orthographe, remerciez ma maman qui m'a tout appris =)**

**Ah, pour finir, Al, James et toute sa famille ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Mercredi 10 Septembre 2017, 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Cher Albus,

Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, être Auror n'est pas aussi facile que l'on pense et ta mère est trop occupée à jouer.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi mon fils ! Le fait que tu sois pris dans l'équipe ET que tu sois à Poudlard me donne chaud au cœur.

Je me demande comment tu peux encore croire tout ce que ton frère te dit : avec toutes les blagues qu'il t'a fait ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il a bien hérité les talents de son grand-père en matière de bêtises et charisme. Je remercie Merlin que McGonagall t'apprécie. Imagine, elle déteste James alors si elle te prenait en grippe toi aussi, elle démissionnerait ! Pour les Potions, je suis pratiquement fier de toi ! Non, je plaisante, mais bon, tous les profs de potions sont un peu bizarres alors je ne vais quand même pas t'envoyer une beuglante. Quoique ta mère pourrait le faire …

J'espère pouvoir rencontrer tes amis bientôt, même si je connais déjà Rose. En ce qui concerne, la famille, tout va bien. Ron essaye de passer son permis bateau moldu (Hermione veut visiter les îles et la France). Ce qui est particulièrement mal parti car je crois qu'il a déjà crashé un bateau dans un mur. Hugo va bien, Lily et lui sont en train d'apprendre par cœur « l'Histoire de Poudlard » (on va avoir affaire à deux Hermione – Haaaaaa !!!!) Grand-mère Weasley est très triste depuis votre départ, James et toi. Qui va dévorer ses tartes mélasses et ses soupes aux oignons ? Grand-père Weasley pète la forme (je crois qu'il a reprit la construction de la moto de Sirius).

En ce qui concerne Scorpius Malefoy, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit aussi arrogant que son père. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau tant que physique, tant que morale ! Je vous donne carte blanche, ton frère et toi pour torturer Malefoy. Mais attention, il risque de se venger alors, faites attention et ne vous faites pas prendre. Je ne voudrai pas que McGonagall te déteste toi aussi.

Lily te fait toujours la tête par ailleurs. Tu devrais lui écrire.

Pour l'épisode d'Hedwige, effectivement j'aurai donné tout l'or du monde pour voir la tête de James ! Ca a du carrément le choquer !

Ta maman et moi te faisons un énorme bisou.

Ton père qui t'aime

P.S : J'espère que tu vas aimer mon petit cadeau !

* * *

**Voilà, je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais c'est à vous de juger !**

**Review ? Une seule s'il vous plait …**

**L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra **


	5. Accroche toi bien à ton balai

**Aloha! J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire cette lettre mais je suis satisfaite de celle ci.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, une araignée est juste à côté de moi. Ah, elle a disparu. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, non, elle est là, tuez la !!!!!!! En plus c'est vrai, y'a vraiment une araignée. Quelle horreur!**

**Bon, bonne lecture. Si vous me lisez ^^**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

**J'en ai tellement marre d'écrire ces disclaimers que je les écris en anglais. =P**

**DameLicorne, désolée pour le chapitre, et pour mon niveau de flemmardise, je dis tout simplement la vérité. Je ne vais pas inventer tout un topo sur le fait que McGonagall a en fati repris sa place mais qu'ensuite elle devient directrice mais ensuite, elle s'est mariée et blablablabla ... Voilà, au moins je suis franche. ;D Mais j'éviterai à l'avenir... ^^ Merci d'être fidèle **

* * *

Samedi 13 Septembre 2017, Poudlard

Ma petite sœur d'amour

Je t'écris, non je viens pleurer dans tes bras.

Non mais tu imagines ? Je suis en pleine dépression. Il me l'avait promis ! Sur sa baguette ! Je sens mes os fondre de tristesse. Je ne lui parlerai plus jamais. A aucun des trois d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont trahis, trompés et mentis. Et ça s'appelle une famille ? Le désespoir m'envahit de plus en plus et je n'ai même plus la force de faire une vieille bonne blague.

A ton avis Lil, comment on fait pour se tuer sans souffrir ? Quand je serai mort, je te supplie de ramener mon corps à la maison de Campagne. C'est mon endroit préféré. Et enterres moi au terrain qui nous sert de Quidditch.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils m'on fait ça. En plus tu es témoin ! Papa me l'avait promis à mes huit ans !

Euh, en fait tu sais de quoi je parle ? Non, tu ne sais pas ? Très bien, accroche toi bien à ton balai (eh oui sœurette, je sais que tu passes tes journées à t'entrainer – soupir de mélancolie). Papa a décidé de donner son Eclair de Feu à Al.

Attends, je te donne une minute pour que tu te relèves. Oui, donc tu as très bien lu. Papa a décidé de donner SON Eclair de Feu à Al. (Pleurs)

C'est affreux !

Un de ses trucs les plus précieux et il décide de le donner à Al, comme ça, juste parce que il a été choisi pour gardien. (Pleurs de nouveau)

Non mais c'est ridicule tu ne trouves pas ? Al a une peur bleu des Cognards, il prend fuite à chaque fois qu'il en voit un. Et puis, c'est un gardien ! Il n'a pas besoin du deuxième balai le plus rapide de l'univers pour rattraper un pauvre Souafle à cinq mètres de lui !

MOI, j'en aurai bien besoin par exemple. Non, mais je suis quand même Attrapeur ! Il est vrai que ma Lune Argentée est super mais un Eclair de Feu irait 10 fois plus vite ! Toutes les filles me remarqueraient et je pourrai en plus leur annoncer que ce balai appartenait à Harry Potter ! Alors là, c'est sur, elles me sauteraient au cou !

Non mais tu aurai vu ça, hier matin. En plein milieu de tous les hiboux, une magnifique chouette blanche plonge vers notre table, un énorme paquet à la main (plutôt dans le bec). Et au lieu qu'elle atterrisse dans mon assiette, elle se pose tranquillement entre deux toast et un verre de jus de citrouille devant mon crétin de frère. Bouche-bé, il l'ouvre, et là, se trouve devant lui, le plus beau balai du monde. 190 cm, 6 Kg, manche en hêtre, poils en osier. Haaaaa, j'en bave d'envie. Il est tellement beau. Tu te rappelles le nombre de fois où je l'ai admiré dans le placard à balais ? (et aussi le nombre de fois où tu m'as jeté dedans ? Méchante ! Mais non, je t'aime Lil). Il était si parfait, en plein milleu de la table. Tous les élèves se sont retournés pour l'admirer et la seule chose que Al à fait, c'est de rougir et de le ranger. Non mais quel imbécile !

Et puis, tu aurai vu la tête de Malefoy, comment on l'avait coiffé au poteau !

Non mais que gachi, Al n'osera même pas s'afficher avec. C'est une honte qu'il soit dans la famille celui là !

Ma chère Lily, j'aimerai que tu annonces à PERE et MERE que je vais me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie et j'espère que tu leur feras comprendre que j'ai fait ça car c'est une honte qu'un aussi incompétent joueur puisse posséder un Eclair de Feu. Et surtout que Papa m'a royalement menti car il m'avait promis qu'il me le passerait quand je serai pris dans l'équipe. (Sanglots)

Ma sœur préférée, je te dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être dans l'autre monde.

Je t'embrasse.

L'Attrapeur trop nul pour posséder un Eclair de Feu.

P.S : Je te laisse ma Lune Argentée, que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Alors laissez une review. Vous savez c'est vraiment rien une review. Ca peut encourager un auteur qui doute de ses capacités (comme moi) et qui décide d'arêter une de ses fic (ce que j'ai déjà fait).**

**Comme me l'a fait remarqué une amie: C'est CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow qui vous souhaite une bonne nuit (enfin plutot mauvaise, étant donnée qu'il a du se saouler avec du rhum tout l'après-midi^^)**

**Au fait désolée si j'ai fait des fautes. J'aime pas trop les accords avec tous ces COD et COI. Eh oui, triste vérité, je ne comprends rien à la Grammaire.**


	6. LE PLUS BEL IMBECILE DE LA PLANETE

**Bonjour, je suis désolée de na pas avoir posté hier (j'ai du nettoyer le bassin à poissons et autant dire que j'y ai passé la journée et que j'étais totalement trempée étant donné la taille du bassin – une vraie piscine !)**

**Alors, voilà, je vais essayer écrire quatre lettres pour me rattraper**

**Pas de reviews, je suis très triste. D=**

* * *

Mercredi 17 Septembre 2017, Maison de Campagne

James,

Je t'écris pour te dire que : TU ES LE PLUS BEL IMBECILE QUE LA PLANETE AIE PU PORTER.

Premièrement, tu ne peux pas t'être jeté de la tour d'astronomie parce que les premières et deuxièmes années n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la tour d'astronomie et deuxièmement, on aurait reçu une lettre annonçant ta mort. Ce qui n'est (malheureusement) pas le cas. (Je plaisante évidemment).

Donc au lieu de marmonner dans ta barbe comme Abelforth, tu devrais plutôt t'activer pour que Papa et Maman puissent t'offrir un nouveau balai et te ré-estimer à ta juste valeur. (Qui, à mon opinion, est bien faible)

Eh oui mon Jamesounet, pour la première fois de ta vie, il va falloir que tu te tiennes à carreau pour retrouver le statut de « fils le plus apprécié, et plus chiant de la famille Potter » (quoique Teddy n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre).

Parce que là, Al, il te coiffe au poteau ! Déjà, Papa, l'adore car il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, alors que toi, ben t'es vraiment moche (non, je plaisante grand frère, toi aussi tu es beau avec tes cheveux roux en bataille et les yeux bleus de maman) Ensuite, c'est pas pour dire, mais Al et Papa, ils ont exactement le même caractère ! Calme, modeste, serviable, un peu niais - le dis pas à Papa ! , jaloux (t'aurai vu la tête de Papa quand Victor Krum a invité maman à danser aux 17 ans de mariage de tonton Bill et Fleurk -oh pardon, Fleur- hé hé). Et toi, euh, t'es sûr de toi, vantard, coureur de jupons, tu adores embêter Al … T'es totalement la contraire de Papa !

Bon, t'as compris, pour que Papa t'achète un Super Eclair de Feu, il faut que tu sois plus calme (moins de retenue), plus modeste (évite de te promener en caleçon dans la salle commune, pour montrer tes sois disant muscles), aies des sentiments humains (haaaa, grand frère, je sais parfaitement que tu as un petit faible pour une certaine Anna Jordan).

Alors, maintenant, lèves toi de ton lit, prends exemple sur Al, et sois parfait !

Non, mais vraiment les garçons parfois, c'est vraiment stupide.

Bon, sinon, comment c'est Poudlard ? J'aimerai tellement voir le célèbre plafond, la forêt interdite, les escaliers, le courrier matinal … J'ai appris « l'Histoire de Pouldlard » pratiquement par cœur avec Hugo. Dis, tu crois qu'à Noël je pourrai me cacher dans ta valise et aller à Poudlard ? Comme je serai coincée là bas, et McGo sera obligée de m'accepter ! Bon, O.K, je délire …

Sinon, comment va Teddy ? Toujours aussi vaniteux ? (Il est peut-être vantard, mais lui au moins, ça passe). Comment sont les entrainements de Quidditch? J'aimerai tellement être à ta place ! Peut-être que je serai acceptée comme Poursuiveuse l'année prochaine, je serai la plus jeune ! Comme Al … Oups, je ne voulais pas dire ça, désolée.

Enfin bon, les parents t'embrassent (ils ne savent pas que tu leur fait royalement la tête), Hugo te demande où tu as caché son balai, et Ron et Hermione te saluent !

XOXO

Lily

P.S : Dis à Al que je lui fais toujours la tête

* * *

**Reviews !!!**


	7. Retour à l'envoyeur et toc

**Comme promis, une autre lettre. Elle est très courte car Je voulais rendre Harry un peu sec avec son fils, signe qu'il en a un peu marre de lui.**

**Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire pendant les Vacances, tapez « Owl City » sur YouTube et écouter leurs supers chansons ! Attention, ce groupe risque de vous contaminer si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà !**

* * *

Samedi 20 Septembre 2017, 12 Square Grimmaurd

Très cher James,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris plutôt, je suis à Londres pour le travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles de mon fils préféré !

Premièrement, je te félicite que tu aies été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Tu as hérité du don de ton Grand-père et du mien !

Sinon, je ne t'achèterai surement pas le nouvel Eclair de Feu ! Il en est hors de question ! Tes yeux de chiens mouillés peuvent aller à Azkaban, je ne craquerai pas !

En ce qui concerne Malefoy, je t'autorise à le faire souffrir autant que tu veux ! Je demanderai à Oncle George de t'envoyer une boîte « Faire Souffrir Son Ennemi Gentiment Sans Danger». Tu t'amuseras bien avec !

Pour tes cinq heures de retenue, je ne peux plus rien faire. Seule ta mère peut te raisonner, en encore … J'enverrai aussi une lettre à Teddy pour essayer de l'arrêter de faire des paris stupides avec toi. Au fait, n'essaye pas de t'interposer entre lui et Victoire. Ils s'aiment et tant mieux. Tu verras un jour, quand tu tomberas amoureux, tu ne te moqueras plus.

Sinon, je suis toujours aussi étonné pour tes études. Tu as vraiment tout hérité de ton Grand-père. Tu es aussi brillant et intelligent que lui. Ca m'étonnera toujours !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te moques d'Al ! Tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire photographique et a hérité du génie de son grand-père. Ce Mr Saour doit avoir un problème ! Comment peut-il t'apprécier ? Je plaisante …

Pour Hedwige, je préfère ne pas en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu inventerais pour te faire remarquer et rendre ridicule ton frère ! Enfin, Al m'a raconté que ta blague s'est retournée contre toi car finalement c'est Al qui a été acclamé ! Tu vois, « retour à l'envoyeur ! » comme dirait un proverbe moldu.

Ton père qui t'aime, Harry

P.S : Arrête de te venter ! Et pour le patronus, je te l'enseignerai en troisième année, comme Remus me l'avait appris.

* * *

**Bon, je ne mérite pas de review pour la petitesse (ça se dit ça?) de cette lettre mais quand même, si ça vou a plus, laissez une review. =D**


	8. Merci !

**Comme promis, une troisième lettre, cette foi-ci de Al (encore, je sais, désolée).**

**Je suis particulièrement fière de cette lettre.**

**Dites moi votre avis ! **

**Au fait, comment vous avez trouvé Owl City ?**

* * *

Mercredi 24 Septembre 2017 Poudlard

Famille Potter (en particulier Lily, la meilleure petite sœur du monde)

Tout d'abord : MERCI, MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI !!!

L'Eclair est fabuleux ! Je n'ai pas osé le montrer à tout le monde par peur de faire naitre des ragots dans toute l'école mais je me suis empressé - d'enfin – l'essayer ! Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était épique ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti une sensation similaire auparavant ! On croit vraiment qu'on est invincible avec et qu'aucun oiseau ou balai ne puisse jamais nous rattraper ! Je promets que j'en ferrai plus qu'attention ! C'est une merveille ! Tu verrais ça Lily ! Il est tellement léger, tellement beau, tellement robuste ! Je promets que tu l'essaieras à Noël !

D'ailleurs Papa a accepté que Rose (ça c'est normal, elle habite juste à côté, au Terrier), Ed(ouard), il est français (mais ne t'inquiète pas Maman, il n'est absolument pas comme Fleur), Luke (lui il est américain et beau comme un Dieu) et Yoyo (Jason, un anglais pur) viennent à la Maison de Campagne pendant des vacances !

Génial non ? Par contre, James n'a pas du tout apprécié quand je lui ai annoncé ça. Il a marmonné dans sa barbe que c'était « injuste » et il est parti. (C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Tu imagines, 4 jours sans parler à mon frère ? C'est bien long… Il me manque) Papa, il faut que tu acceptes que ses amis, Jesse et Jake viennent pendant des Vacances sinon, là c'est sur il ne nous reparlera plus jamais.

Ah oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? James ne me parle presque plus. Ca ne m'étonne pas trop. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai maintenant l'Eclair de Feu (qu'il a toujours rêvé d'hériter). Peut-être faudrait-il que je lui prête, voir donner ? Après tout, il est Attrapeur alors que je ne suis que Gardien.

Sinon, comment ça va à la Maison de Campagne ? J'espère que Papa est rentré du boulot. Et comment va le Terrier ? Il y a toujours autant de Gnomes ? Les bottes et le chaudron ont-ils finalement été rangés par Hugo et Lily, sur ordre de tante Hermione ? Si non, ils vont surement se faire punir ! Et pour oncle Ron, la lettre de Papa m'a bien fait rigoler ! Je le vois bien jeter un srtilège d'Amnésie sur un pauvre moldu lorsqu'il a crashé le bateau ! Dites à Grand-mère Weasley que James et moi rentreront à Noël et que nous promettons (enfin plutôt moi tout seul étant donné que James n'ose même plus me regarder) de dévorer ses plats si délicieux. Dis à Grand-père Weasley qu il faut qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se faire prendre par Grand-mère sinon, il peut dire bonjour au canapé ! Pour Hugo et Lily ! Haaa ! Au secours, deux tantes Hermione en plus! On va tous mourir d'ennui ! Ha ha, non je plaisante ! Ce sera marrant d'avoir 3-personnes-je-sais-tout dans la famille.

En ce qui concerne Scorpius Malefoy, figurez vous que hier matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, il a reçu un mystérieux paquet anonyme d'une magnifique chouette blanche. (Ca ne vous rappelle la chouette de quelqu'un de familier ?). Ravi, il a découvert de très appétissantes tartelettes jaunes citron. Débile comme il l'est, il s'est empressé de les avaler et là … J'en ris encore tant que c'était hilarant, des plumes sont apparues partout sur lui et il s'est mis à caqueter comme un poussin. Il avait mangé des Crèmes-Canaris cet idiot sans cervelle ! C'est alors, que Blanco, a volé et s'est posé sur le bras de James. Celui-ci avait un souriait. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il s'est levé avec Jake et Jesse et est parti, juste en déclarant : « Je n'aime pas les menteurs ». Je croyais rêver ! Il ne s'est pas pavané, ni vanté, ni même acclamé, tout haut, tout fort que c'était lui qui avait fait cette excellent blague ! Toute la table des Gryffondor s'est levée est s'est mise à applaudir. Plein d'élèves sont venus me voir pour me dire que je pouvais être fier d'avoir un frère comme lui ! Et c'est vrai, j'étais - et je suis fier de lui. Il a puni quelqu'un qui le méritait et ne s'en ai même pas vanté les mérites. C'est signe qu'il mûri, non ? Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris que c'est ça le secret, pour être populaire et être le tombeur des dames ? Se faire remarquer, mais pas trop non plus, et être modeste.

En tout cas vous pouvez vraiment être fier de lui.

Pour finir, mon histoire, Malefoy a fini sa journée à l'infirmerie avec Pèche-pèche, Poirefresh. Evidemment, James s'est fait lourdement punir par McGonagall est vous a envoyé une lettre, que vous allez sans doute pas tarder à recevoir.

Je vous laisse, je dois rendre pour demain un parchemin de 40 centimètres sur les Gobelins de Tamari (rien que d'y penser me donne envie de dormir).

Encore une fois, je suis désolé Lily, me pardonnes-tu ? Si oui, écris moi, déjà que mon frère me manque alors, si ma petite sœur s'y met aussi, je n'ai plus qu'à être vulgaire avec Buck - pardon Ventdebout, pour me faire piétiner par celui-ci.

Bisous

Al

P.S : Merci, merci, merci, merci pour l'Eclair !!!

* * *

**Plus longue lettre que je n'ai jamais écrite ! Fière de moi !**

**REVIEW !**


	9. Tu as lu dans mon journal intime !

**Aller, jamais 3 sans 4. (euh en fait c'est plutôt jamais 2 sans 3 mais on s'en fiche)**

**Chapitre 9**

**Oh, et ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas dit celle là :**

_**Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K **_**(Rowling pour les incultes)**

* * *

Dimanche 28 Septembre Poudlard

Très chère Lily,

Je ne sais pas si ta lettre m'a remonté le moral ou encore plus déprimé que je l'étais mais en tout cas je me suis levé de mon lit et j'ai essayé, euh, j'essaye de respecter tes précieux conseils.

Bon d'abord, tu avais raison, je ne me suis pas jeté de la tour d'astronomie. Tout simplement parce que c'était un vrai gâchis que je me suicide. Toutes les filles auraient pleuré sur mon si beau corps (musclé et bronzé) mutilé et mon visage, taché de terre, cachant mes si beaux yeux bleus.

Désolé, je m'emballe un peu là. Je retire ce que je dis. Il faut que je me ressaisisse pour que Papa et Maman m'apprécient de nouveau.

Sache que je n'arrêterai jamais de faire des blagues et des farces ! Ce serait indigne de moi, James Sirius Potter, après tout, je porte le nom du célèbre James Potter, celui qui a sacrifié sa vie pour son fils ! Et mon deuxième nom provient de Sirius Black. L'homme aux 100 000 retenues ! Alors, non, jamais, au grand jamais, j'arrêterai de faire le pitre. Mais promis, je vais essayer d'en faire moins. Je vais les trier. Je ne ferai que les « urgentes, marrantes et celles pour se-foutre-de-la-figure-de-Scorpius-Malefoy ». Qu'est-ce que tu en penses sœurette ?

Pour le, je cite : « Il faut que tu sois plus modeste », je ne sais pas si Al t'a raconté ma blague avec Malefoy. Petit résumé : J'ai envoyé des Crèmes-Canaris à cet imbécile, il est tellement stupid qu'il les a mangé et s'est transformé en un affreux poussin jaune fluo. Je n'ai dit à personne que j'étais l'émetteur des pâtisseries (mais je l'ai bien sous entendu grâce à Blanco. Ma chouette si tu ne t'en souvenais plus). Les Gryffondors ont donc compris que c'était moi le fautif et ils m'ont acclamé ! Je te jure que je n'avais strictement rien demandé ! Sur l'Eclair de Feu de Papa – non _Père._ Alors, j'ai été assez modeste à ton gout ? Moi je trouve que c'est un bon commencement.

Sinon, Poudlard, ben c'est super, méga, hultra, giga, génialissimement cool. (Désolé de te donner envie Lil). C'est la vérité. Tu te lèves à n'importe quelle heure que tu veux, quand t'as faim, t'as juste à dire « Croissant » et des croissants touts chauds apparaissent devant toi comme par magie (clin d'œil), t'arrives en cours à l'heure que tu veux et quand t'en a marre tu t'en vas.

Comment t'as pu « l'Histoire de Poudlard » ? Seuls les lèches-bottes peuvent lire ce livre ! En ce qui concerne toi dans la valise voyageant dans le Poudlard Express, il en hors de question. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur finisse asphyxiée dans une malle pas plus grande qu'un balai. En plus, ce serai une raison de plus pour que les parents me détestent.

Par ailleurs, je joins à ma lettre celle de Papa qu'il m'a envoyé récemment. Quand tu la liras, j'espère que tu comprendras mon désespoir et l'envie de tuer mon très cher frère. Quelle injustice. Tu verras avec quelle sécheresse mon _père_ a écrit cette lettre. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il s'était forcé à l'écrire tellement qu'elle était courte et dénuée de sentiments.

Je crois que le pire, c'était quand Al est venu me voir il y a quelques jours et m'a annoncé que _son_ père avait accepté que ses amis viennent pendant des vacances. J'ai cru qu'on m'avait jeté « Avada Kedavra » en plein dans le cœur. L'année dernière, j'avais demandé à Papa si Jake et Jesse pouvaient venir mais _monsieur Harry Potter_ avait sèchement déclaré un « non » qu'il ne fallait pas mieux contredire. Et là, _son fils_ lui demande dans une pauvre lettre et _monsieur_ accepte avec plaisir. J'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer devant Al. Du coup, maintenant j'évite au plus Al pour ne pas qu'il me dise que Papa lui a accepté quelque chose qu'il m'avait refusé avant.

Comment tu connais Anna Jordan ? Jesse et Jake n'ont pas pu te le dire étant donné que tu ne les as pas rencontrés…

JE SAIS ! Sale traîtresse ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais comme Maman -je veux dire mère - tu es exactement comme oncle Ron. Incroyable ! _Tu as lu dans mon journal intime !_ Tu n'as pas honte ? O.K, c'est un truc de fille, mais j'aime bien étaler mes sentiments dans un journal qui ne peut pas créer des commères. Mais au fait comment tu as fait pour l'ouvrir ? Je l'ai protégé avec un cadenas moldu et moi seul ai la clé.

_Oh !_ Je ne savais pas que tes pouvoirs magiques étaient aussi puissants ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? Il faut que tu me racontes tout ça !

Don revenons à Jordan. Eh bien je ne te dirai strictement rien d'elle. Et toc ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je devais être malade ce jour là quand j'ai écris son nom.

Teddy va bien autrement. Entre lui et Victoire, c'est pire qu'Oncle Bill et Fleurk. Ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. On dirait deux ventouses.

_Beurk._

Mais bon, Ted à fait un très bon choix. Vic est vraiment _très _jolie. Si je n'étais pas son cousin, je pense qu'elle tomberait dans mes bras. (C'est bon je rigole, O.K ?)

Pour le poste de Poursuiveuse, je ne sais pas si tu pourras intégrer l'équipe l'année prochaine. Teddy ne sera plus là. (Ca va être nul sans lui, on ne pourra pas faire de blagues et de paris). Et je ne sais pas qui sera le prochain capitaine.

Allez, je te salue. (Je prépare ma prochaine farce. Je le jure, je ne me vanterai pas !)

Ton frère qui t'adore, James.

P.S : _Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais parler à Al ?_

* * *

**992 mots !**

**Applaudissement s'il vous plait !**

**Review !**


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre (désolée)

Juste pour dire, que j'ai (légèrement) abandonné ma fic et que donc, je ne posterai (presque) plus jamais. Mais si l'inspiration me revient, je vous jure, je ferai la suite. Donc voilà.

Merci à DameLicorne , Mackensy et Snapou ! Pour leurs reviews qui m'on fait beaucoup plaisir! Merci également aux reviweurs anonymes (enfin pas inscrits)

A tres bientôt si l'inspiration me revient !


	11. Je boude

**Salut, salut !**

**Miracle de mon cerveau, l'inspiration m'est revenue ! (Enfin j'espère) Donc aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité pour écrire 2 ou 3 lettres avant que mon inspiration disparaisse de nouveau.**

**Bref, je crois que ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont motivées. Merci à Snapou et tous les autres.**

**Disclaimer habituel, Enjoy ! **

* * *

Dimanche 5 Novembre, Maison de Campagne

Coucou Teddy !

Comment ça va? Pas trop dure les révisions pour les ASPICs? J'espère que tu ne tortures pas trop mon fr- (mince, c'est vrai j'en ai deux ) hum hum, MES frères aux entraînements de Quidditch. Il paraît que tu sors avec Victoire, c'est cool.

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu t'imagines bien que ce n'est pas une simple lettre de courtoisie (quoique un peu).

Alors voilà, THE question : Connais tu une dénommée Anna Jordan?

Quoi? Qui sais? Pourquoi je veux savoir qui c'est? Euh … Bon disons que je te le dirai quand tu m'expliqueras comment elle est, qui elle est, si elle jolie, intelligente, blonde, Gryffondor, Serpentard …

Donc, j'attends ta réponse !

Non? Quoi non? C'est ton dernier mot? Désolée de te dire ça, mais t'es pas Jean Pierre Foucault! Mais enfin, je suis ta Lily! Tu _dois_ tout me dire! Allez, s'il te plait (yeux de chien mouillés). S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait (je commence à avoir une crampe à la main là) Allez, tu es Préfet-en-Chef (ce qui est assez suspicieux) Dis le moiiiiii, sinon, sinon, euh, JE BOUDE ! Voilà, je boude. Demande à Al ce que ça fait quand Lily Potter fait la tête à quelqu'un, et là, eh ben, tu vas l'avoir dans les f***** (maudite plume anti-gros-mots).

Bref, ici c'est tranquille. Je passe mes journées à somnoler sur mon balai, ce qui à le don de taper sur les nerfs à tout le monde (à cause de ces aveugles de moldus). Le Quidditch est la seule chose qui m'est supportable en attendant ma lettre pour Pouldlard)

Papa et maman t'embrassent (et lèvent les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'ils n'ont toujours pas digéré les 12 lettres de Poudlard annonçant que tu avais fait l'imbécile en une journée)

Allez, Gros Bisous

Lily

P.S: En rangeant la maison, on a retrouvé de vieilles photos, ci jointes.

Re P.S: Ce sont vraiment les cheveux bleus-nuits qui te vont le mieux avec tes yeux dorés.

* * *

** Juste une review pour la route?**

**Thanks.**


	12. Tu fais un sondage ou Quoi?

**Holà !**

**A partir de maintenant, je compte poster le mercredi et le dimanche. **

**Sauf que les gars de ma classe m'ont dit que demain, il n'y aura pas internet ! Peut-être que c'est faux (dans ce cas, je suis vraiment quiche) mais peut-être que c'est vrai (Ouais, on y croit tous). Bref, pour ne pas prendre de risques, je poste maintenant.**

**Petite info pour Snapou (ma nouvelle bêta *OUAISSS*), je préfère ne pas lui donner mes lettres à lire avant (je veux l'élement de surprise =P). Donc, Snapou, tu n'as que me reviewer si tu penses qu'il faut changer un truc. =)**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Dimanche 12 Novembre, Poudlard

Lily Chipie,

Merci, je suis très heureux d'apprendre que ma Lily se fiche complètement, mais alors complètement de moi. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Enfin bon, je vais te faire patienter encore un peu (sourire sadique). Ici, ca va très bien. C'est tellement génial, je te pleins, ça doit être horrible d'être dans une pauvre maison vide, sans frères. (C'est méchant, mais comme dit Grand-Mère, œil pour œil, dent pour dent). Les ASPICS, eh bien (si tu le dis à tante Hermione, je te tue ! Tu m'entends ?) Je ne fais absolument rien. (Tu dis rien, hein ? Sinon, je vais avoir le droit à tout un sermon sur mon avenir et blablabla et blablabla) Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je travaillerai vu mes notes et appréciations. Je cite : Défense contre les Forces du Mal, « Brillant élève malgré un étrange contraste son comportement qui est déstabilisant ». (OK, t'enlève le comportement déstabilisant, et c'est parfait) Ensuite, métamorphose, je me demande pourquoi je vais encore en cours (soupir), c'est terriblement facile. Et puis les autres matières, c'est tranquille, les Efforts Exceptionnels tombent du ciel.

Ensuite, qui t'a dit que je sortais avec Victoire Weasley ? De toute manière, ça ne durera pas plus de deux semaines. (Le dis pas à James, ses hormones éclateraient de joie).

Sinon, jamaissssss, Ô grand, jamaissssss je n'oserai faire souffrir tes frères. Je fais juste des entraînements 5 fois par semaine (Sans compter le week-end).

Pitié, ne m'engueule pas !!! (Regard apeuré).

Bon, je t'ai assez torturée.

Bon, voici THE, plutôt, MY question : Pourquoi tu veux savoir qui est Anna Jordan ?

Hummm, c'est très suspect tout ça …

Je crois que tu aurais dû m'envoyer une photo de toi avec tes yeux de chien mouillés, parce que je ne risque pas de craquer. Quoique, je n'ai pas trop envie de recevoir une beuglante de ta part. Donc, voici qui est cette mystérieuse Anna Jordan :

C'est une Gryffondor de deuxième année qui est la fille de Lee Jordan (la mère ? Aucune idée). Elle possède des cheveux très courts noirs, un visage fin, d'étonnants yeux violets et une sacré belle paire de fesses (Non, je ne matte pas, j'observe). Elle est très fine mais légèrement plus petite que la moyenne. Son grand frère m'a raconté qu'elle est très (voir trop) intelligente, marrante, fauteuse de troubles et particulièrement culottée.

Voilà, je ne vais quand même pas te dire la couleur de ses soutiens gorges (bien que ça ne ma dérangerait pas de le savoir). Mais je me demande qu'est-ce tu fabriques. Tu fais un sondage ou quoi ?

Passons. Je suis sûre que tu vas bientôt recevoir ta lettre, et je mettrai ma main au feu (finalement non, je tiens trop à ma main, qui est si belle et habile à … Euh non, ça, c'est trop personnel) que tu seras à Gryffondor ! Et puis vu ton talent, je suis presque sûr que tu seras pris dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, au pire dans deux ans.

Merci pour les photos. Me voir en couche culotte dans les bras de mes parents m'a donnée des larmes aux yeux (ce qui était super car plein de jolies filles sont venue me consoler – ouais, t'évite de le dire à Victoire s'il te plait ? Devenir un loup-garou à cause de son père, non merci)

Je t'embrasse Lili chérie.

Ton TeddyBear

P.S : Tu avais raison, les cheveux bleus-nuits me vont à merveille !

* * *

** A dimanche ! Et Reviewssss!**


	13. Defense d'entrer

**Hey! **

**Nouvelle lettre.**

**Désolée à ma bêta, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui envoyer cette lettre à corriger manque de temps donc là, je suis en train de squatter l'ordi de mon père (rugissement de sa part) donc, j'espère à mercredi et désolée **

**Enjoy. Au fait, je me suis rendue compte, que la moitié de mes lettre sont du mois de novembre, alors que c'est censé être octobre, donc voilà, c'est octobre.**

* * *

Salut petit nounours en guimauve,

Merci pour les renseignements ! Je te pardonne pour ton discours sadique de la dernière fois et par Merlin, arête de te venter ! C'est pénible …

Comme promis, je vais tout t'expliquer. Donc voilà, un après midi, alors que je m'ennuyais royalement (ben oui, il pleuvait), je me suis mystérieusement retrouvée devant la porte de James où étaient écrits ces mots :

**DEFENSE D'ENTRER**

_(Surtout quand on s'appelle Albus Severus)_

**CHAMBRE DE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

(Le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort)

_Premier (et préféré) fils de Harry Potter._

Par pur hasard, j'ai pensé au sortilège « Alohomora », et à mon plus grand étonnement, elle s'est ouverte! (Sans baguette magique). Acclamations s'il te plait. Je continue. Sainte Nitouche comme je suis, je me suis précipitée dans la tanière de James et ai commencé à fouiller. (Tu le dis pas à James). Finalement, j'ai déniché un vieux livre en dessous de son lit où il avait écrit : « Première Année à Poudlard par James Sirius Potter (Le seul et unique) » Bref, je me suis empressée de sortir de la pièce pour pas que Papa découvre mon manège (il aurait crié … Pffff) et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pour commencer à lire son journal. Il ya avait un petit truc qui le bloquait mais avec un autre « Alohomora », je l'ai ouvert. Et puis là, non d'un dragon en chaleur, James s'était transformé en véritable fille ! Il disait tout, mais de chez tout à ce journal. Il lui avait même donné un nom -Apple. Incroyable ! Il racontait tous les potins, tous les cours, toutes les bêtises … Une vraie mine d'or ! Je l'ai dévoré en deux jours (Papa et Maman ont crû que j'étais malade) et puis, il y a un nom qui m'a marqué : Anna Jordan. Rien d'autre. Je sais, ça ne pouvait rien dire. Mais dans ce journal, James écrivait tout, mais de chez tout (avec de longues descriptions efféminées). Alors quand j'ai lu ce petit nom au coin de la 438 page, ça m'a parut plus que suspicieux.

Après, j'ai un peu cuisiné mon frère et il m'a délibérément avoué qu'il tenait à cette fille. Donc, c'est élémentaire mon cher Lupin, mon très cher frère est amoureux ! Incroyable, non ? Mais d'ici je ne peux pas faire grand-chose alors, tu crois que tu pourrais t'en occuper ? Ce serait sympa (et amusant de voir James balbutier devant quelqu'un)

Petite chose, tu savais que je pouvais envoyer une lettre au Ministère de la Magie pour pensées absolument dégoutantes sur une fille de 12 ans ? Tu es prévenu en tout cas. Ne t'étonne pas si une ordre d'Aurors débarquent en plein milieu de la nuit dans ton dortoir.

Bon je t'embrasse mon Teddychounet (T'as vu je t'ai aussi trouvé des petits noms), même si tu es un éternel dragueur.

Ta Lily pour la vie.

P.S : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose) je t'ordonne d'arrêter de faire un entrainement de Quidditch par jour ! Tout compte fait, vas-y, continue, Al sera crevé et aura de sales notes (rire sadique de petit sœur qui boude)

* * *

**I want Reviews !!!**

**See you Wednesday**


	14. Je te déshérite

**Nouvelle lettre.**

**Merci à Snapou, montana2010 et les autres !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mercredi 22 Octobre, Poudlard

LILY LUNA POTTER!

SACHE QUE JE TE DESHERITE (ce qui équivaut à 43 Gallions, 56 Mornilles et 3 Noises).

TRAITRESSE! Tu as tout dit à Teddy!

Enfin, tout dit, non. Tu lui as dit que j'étais amoureux de Jordan, mais c'est totalement faux! (Mais alors plus que faux, tu meurs) D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrais-je te déshériter?

Enfin bref. Je te raconte ma nouvelle blague. (Accroches toi bien parce que tu risques de t'écrouler de rire)

Alors voilà.

Teddy, s'est transformé en très jolie fille de seconde année. (Blonde, yeux bleus, fine, bref, l'idéal féminin). Puis, on a emprunté (euh non volé) une robe d'un Serpentard à la lingerie. Ted a commencé à fréquenter Scorpius Malefoy en s'inventant une vie (sang-pur, déteste les nés-moldus, riche…) et l'a laissé croire que Janna (Teddy) était follement amoureuse de lui Ensuite, au bout d'une semaine, Teddy s'est transformé en un des gardes du corps de Malefoy et l'a convaincu de demander à Janna d'être sa petite amie dans la Grande Salle pour que tout le monde les envient et blablabla, blablabla. Tombant dans notre brillantissime piège, cet imbécile de Serpentard un beau matin, s'est dirigé vers Teddy transformé, et lui a demandé de but en blanc si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Et là, la meilleure de toute, 'Janna' a répondu: «Jamais» et est partie comme une diva. Malefoy était abasourdi et rouge de honte. C'était énorme! On aurait cru qu'il avait pissé dans son froc!

J'en suis encore mort de rire.

Bon, on s'est quand même fait attraper à cause de Teddy. Pffff, cet idiot a envoyé un mot à Malfoy où il avait écrit: Les Maraudeurs sont de retour! (Il n'a vraiment pas hérité du tact de son père, c'est moi que te le dit)

Donc, 2 jours plus tard, nous étions convoqués dans le bureau de Neville, moitié fâché, moitié mort de rire. Il ne nous a pas enlevé de points (voilà l'avantage par rapport à McGonagall) mais nous a fait copier 300 fois_: Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs de métamorphomage pour faire des blagues à mes camardes_, à Teddy et _Je ne dois pas voler de robes à la lingerie sous peine de punitions_ à moi. Haaaa, j'en ai encore mal à la main, mais ça valait le coup, on était pliés avec Teddy.

Je commence à stresser, dans moins d'un mois, ce sera notre premier match contre Serdaigle, juste après Halloween. Teddy m'a assuré que l'Attrapeur adverse était pire que nul mais … Je suis encore un peu inquiet. J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes voir ce match. Tu me crierais dessus un bon coup, je m'énerverai et j'attraperai le Vif d'Or en moins de 10 minutes. Mais bon, autant espérer que An … Je n'ai rien dit.

Ma sœurette, je te dis bonsoir (les entrainements de Teddy sont éreintants *baille*) Je t'aime très fort et dis aux parents que … Non, ne dis rien, c'est mieux ainsi.

James Potter.

(Le plus sexy, le plus attirant, le plus musclé, le plus unique) Ah bah désolé, il fallait bien qu'un moment je sorte que je suis parfait, je suis en manque à la fin!

Ha ha, je te vois bien avec ta mine dégoutée.

P.S: Dis à Teddy d'arrêter de me harceler bon sang! C'est une vraie Nymphadora Tonks (toujours en train de parler et d'énerver le monde)

* * *

**Reviews! **


	15. JeVeuxToutSavoirSurAnnaJordan

**Ouf, désolée pour le retard, j'ai été très occupée par le Jumping donc désolée à Snapou.**

* * *

Samedi 25 Octobre, Maison de Campagne

James,

Tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu essayais de changer de sujet dans ta dernière lettre? Tu me prends vraiment pour oncle Ron (Ne lui dis surtout pas)

Je. Veux. Tout. Savoir. Sur. Anna. Jordan.

Raconte tout à tata Lily.

Sinon, je dis tout à Papa. Et là, tu recevras 50 lettres tous les matins de lui, te demandant comment est ta fiancée et patati et patata. Et là, tu vas vraiment souffrir! (Rire méchant)

Concernant la blague, ce devait être tellement génial! Teddy en blonde, mouhahahahaha, ce devait être hilarant! Et puis je vois bien Neville écroulé de rire sur son bureau en pensant «Vengeance!» alors que Malefoy devait pleurnicher : «Professeur, regardez ce qu'il m'a fait euhhh ...». Mais tu devrais te méfier, ce petit blond risque bien de se venger. Souviens-toi, vigilance constante.

Promets moi que la prochaine fois que tu fais une blague à Malefoy, tu le prends en photo avec sa tête horrifiée de Serpentard stupide et arrogant.

Pour le match de Quidditch, j'aimerai tellement aller te voir! Mais je pense que ce sera impossible, seuls les adultes et les élèves de Poudlard peuvent y assister. Snif. Tant pis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai une beuglante le matin de ton match pour bien te mettre en rogne et que tu gagnes cette fichue coupe.

En parlant de Quidditch, je ne peux rien faire pour les entrainements de Teddy (enfin si) mais j'aime trop sentir Al mort de fatigue à 23 heures du soir.

Papa et Maman t'envoient des lettres mais étrangement, ils ne reçoivent pas de réponses. Jamesie, ça devient ridicule à la fin, dis leur que tu es désolé et fait la paix à Al, il est, je crois (je ne lis pas ses fichues lettres trop enthousiastes, bébé Albus est au pays des bizzounours – un truc moldu, t'inquiète) très triste. Ouais, on y croit tous, cet espèce d'hypocrite qui pense qu'à lui. Grrrr.

Enfin bon, j'arrête, mon parchemin s'est à moitié déchiré (Rohhh, la flemme de ré-ecrire cette lettre. Débrouille toi Monsieur Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur)

Donc voici quelques nouvelles de la maison (pour me calmer, aller, on ouvre les chacras): Maman a marqué 31 buts lors de son dernier match (un record). Papa s'ennuie (être Auror n'est plus ce que c'était). Oncle Ron a mystérieusement réussi son permis bateau (Papa m'a accidentellement révélé qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège de Confusion). Tante Hermione invente encore et toujours de nouveau sortilèges et nous crie dessus - Hugo et moi - parce que nous n'avons toujours pas rangé l'entrée du Terrier. Mamie Weasley nous fait tellement de Fondants que je crois que j'ai pris deux kilos. Haaaaa, malheur! Papi Weasley, quand à lui, euh … a acheté un nouveau canapé (plus confortable que l'ancien). Bill et Fleur(k) sont récemment venus à la maison pour déjeuner. J'ai cru que maman allait la traiter de dinde. (Ca aurait tellement marrant). Elle est tellement, insupportable! Elle a vraiment de la chance d'être belle sinon Bill ne pourrait pas la supporter je pense. Papa quand à lui, souriait bêtement (ça a dû chauffer dans leur chambre ce soir là. A papa et maman hein, pas Bill et … YEURK! ). Voilà, voilà, nos vies plus que passionnantes.

Allez, à plus, espèce de gros, moche, dégoutant, banal humain. Encore une fois, TU N'ES PAS PARFAIT espèce de petite fouine, vaniteuse.

Ta sœur (qui te trouve très stupide)

P.S: Tu peux toujours courir pour que je dise à Teddy d'arrêter de te harceler. Je suis sûr que tu as des sentiments pour cette Anna. Je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai!

* * *

**Les reviews me manquent ...**


End file.
